


Out of Control

by sgorny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgorny/pseuds/sgorny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's all about control. Justin can make him lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2005, but wanted to have it here, too.

****

* * *

  
Justin leaned back, biting his lower lip, as Brian's tongue traced a slow, sinuous path around his left nipple, up the middle of his chest and then over to his collar bone, where he sucked gently. As Brian moved upwards again, Justin dropped his head back and to the side, allowing Brian's plundering mouth full access to the smooth column of his neck. Brian littered little love bites along the tensing muscles, smiling as he heard Justin's guttural moans begin. The boy was so easy... a hand down his pants, a tongue on his neck, and he was a wanton slut. Brian's slut...

The thought of the beautiful boy spread out on his bed, head thrown back, neck arching, thighs wide, hips rising up searching for any touch made Brian's dick jump, drawing a bead of pre-cum to the slit. The scent of Justin filled his nose and covered his tongue, making him even harder. Oh, yeah, the boy was in for it tonight. A long, rough ride...

But first things first.

Brian paused in his movements, backing slightly away from Justin's throat, simply breathing over the slippery wetness he'd left behind. He smiled slightly as Justin responded instinctively, curling his shoulder up a little as goosebumps rose on the spot. Moving his head up slightly, he took a shell-like earlobe between his teeth, worrying it softly.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" Brian breathed hotly into Justin's ear.

Justin's response was a louder moan, and a quick pulsing of his hard-on against Brian's thigh, the tip painting a delicate lacework of precum.

"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, Justin. Would you like that?" Brian growled.

"Please, God, please, Brian!" Justin groaned. "Slide that big dick into me... make me take it!"

"Oh, you'll take it, all right, my little slut. All the way..."

Sitting up, Brian put both hands on Justin's shoulders and pushed, spinning him over onto his stomach. Justin struggled to get his knees under him, but Brian had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Justin's neck, forcing his head into the pillow. Justin struggled under him, turning his head to the side for air, and casting a wild eye back at his forceful lover. Brian moved forward between Justin's legs, using his powerful thighs to force Justin's knees up and to the sides. When the boy was spread as widely as possible, Brian moved his hips forward, laying the thick stalk of his cock between Justin's twitching ass cheeks. He rutted against the boy slowly, rubbing the drooling cockhead along his crack, watching as his hole clenched and unclenched, trying to capture his dick. Oh, the boy was hungry for it tonight! Good thing, because he was ravenous.

Brian smirked to himself, thinking 'Let's up the ante a little bit'. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Justin's ear. "I see your hungry hole, trying to suck my cock in. You really want it, don't you?"

"Brian, please, please, god, fuck me!" Justin moaned.

"I've been thinking... my cock feels so good, rubbing against your beautiful ass, your hot skin on mine, my cum painting you... skin on skin..." Brian crooned.

Justin's breath hitched, and his back arched even more. Oh my god, was Brian saying what he thought? Thoughts and images flashed through his mind - Brian's dripping dick, precum pooling in his hole, Brian gripping his hip and still pinning him down while pressing his hot length inside, using only his pre-cum as lube... Justin shuddered in ecstasy. "Do it... do it!" he cried, struggling to lift his hips and spread his legs even more. If only he could move that little bit... and then he did.

He heard Brian's gasp, as Justin shifted and managed to move his ass back, wedging the head of Brian's dick against his hole, the tip just starting to slide inside. Justin pushed down, opening himself, his ass a greedy mouth, sucking on the tip of Brian's cock. Again and again he pushed, milking it.

Brian's head spun, and his ears rang. He knew he shouldn't do this, that it went against everything he had ever taught Justin. But the boy's ass was an erotic combination of firm muscle, soft skin, and such a beautifully pliant hole, just made to fit his cock.

Justin took advantage of Brian's hesitation, and forced his hips higher, sliding another throbbing inch into his eager chute. He pulsed his muscles, pulling a deep moan out of Brian.

Brian pushed down harder on Justin's neck as his grip tightened on his hip. The world was exploding in a kaleidoscope of colors, and the rush of blood in his ears was drowning out the little voice that was telling him to stop, back up, don't... He teetered on the edge of oblivion, muttering "Wait, hold on..." his voice sounding weak in his own ears.

Justin's head swam, as his ass short-circuited his brain. He managed to get his knees under hims a little, moving back and up as Brian gripped his hip tighter, gave a animalistic cry, and thrust deep into his upturned ass.

Brian's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, all of his being centered in his dick and the warm, moist walls that caressed it. The velvet feeling of his boy's ass on his bare skin was unbelievable. He luxuriated in the sensation, deaf and dumb to anything else, holding himself balls deep. The shock of his forceful entry caused Justin to tighten, and he rode out the waves as Justin tried to relax.

Justin wheezed through his nose and open mouth, panting like a bitch in heat. His head reeled as sensations overwhelmed him. Brian was in him, bare! That thought alone caused his cock to pulse and his channel to tighten, drawing another moan out of Brian. "Fuck me, Brian! Cum in my tight little ass... do it!" he gasped, struggling to move again.

Brian suddenly froze, his hand stilling Justin's movements. The blinders fell from his eyes. What the fuck was he doing? Barebacking with Justin? He couldn't risk him that way! He pushed backwards, grunting as his dick was yanked from Justin's ass, then rolled off and onto his back, staring at the loft ceiling as sweat ran down his body, his cock twitching from the sudden lack of sensation.

Justin turned onto his side, moving over to slide a leg across Brian's and reaching down for his cock, but Brian blocked him, pushing him back to the other side of the bed.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked, knowing full well the battle raging in Brian's head. "Don't you want to fuck me?"

Brian barely heard him, his internal voices now clamoring unbearably loudly. How could he have almost done that? How could he risk his beautiful boy, for something so stupid? Worse, how did Justin get so far under his skin that he would have even considered it? Christ, he had to get out of there.

Justin looked on in surprise as Brian got out of bed and reached into the closet for a pair of low-slung blue jeans, pulling them on without any underwear.

"Where are you going? Brian?" he asked worriedly.

Brian didn't answer, couldn't answer. He just pulled on a tight sleeveless black button up shirt and grabbed his Prada boots from the closet. He had to get out of there before he lost it, because he couldn't look too closely at what he had almost done. Maybe tomorrow, but definitely not right now. However, he still needed to get off.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up," he said shortly.

"Brian, wait! Don't go, come back to bed..." Justin pleaded.

Brian cut him off. "Sorry, Sunshine. If you don't want to stay here, you can go home to Daphne's." Ignoring the look of hurt in Justin's eyes, he grabbed a handful of condom's from the bowl by the bed, a few lube samples, and his leather jacket as he headed out the door, pulling it closed behind him. He had to forget what had just happened, and knew just the place to do it. The Baths.

Justin flopped back down on the bed, face twisted in an unhappy moue. He barely understood what had happened. One moment they were playing, then oh-my-god barebacking, then Brian was gone. He knew he shouldn't have pushed it, but he couldn't resist. He wanted nothing more than to cross that final barrier, to feel Brian shoot deep inside him, to be marked with the scent and the essence of his lover. He rolled over, hugging Brian's pillow to his chest, and breathed in his scent. Hopefully, Brian would be more willing to talk in the morning.

***

Brian slid the door to the loft shut, the squeal of the unoiled roller grating against his ears. Christ, he was jumping out of his skin! He was feeling things he wanted to push away, but they kept bubbling to the surface. The way Justin had smelled, tasted, felt... how his face had crumpled with hurt at Brian's abrupt departure.

"It's for the best, Sunshine," he muttered to himself. "The best..."

He stopped briefly by the elevator, but was too full of nervous energy to wait for it to arrive. He had to move, to put some distance between himself and what he almost... what he had done. Turning, he moved quickly to the top of the stairs and jogged down to the lobby.

Bursting onto the street, he paused in the chill air to zip up his leather jacket, reaching into the pocket for his smokes. Pulling the pack out, he took one and placed it between his lips, then shielded the end with his hand to light it. Distantly, he noticed that his hands were shaking. Fuck! He balled the lighter in his fist and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, both to ward off the chill and to try to get back in control.

Because that's what had happened, wasn't it? He'd lost control. And in losing control, he'd let Justin down. Justin counted on Brian to keep him safe, to make sure that he wasn't pushed too far, to teach him to be the best homosexual possible. And Brian had fucked it up. And maybe fucked Justin up, as well. Shit, he had to stop thinking about this right now...

Sure, he always practiced safe sex... well, at least he had for the most of his life. When you're a teenager, you think that you're invincible, that you'll live forever, that nothing bad can happen to you. Hormones are running wild and hot for the first time in your life, and they often overwhelm your common sense. He'd been lucky then, though, and that's all it was... luck. Most of the guys he fucked around with were virgins or nearly so, and he topped more than he bottomed. Once he outgrew his chicken stage, he was pretty much a total top, and by that time he knew better than to screw without a condom. Russian roulette wasn't his game.

But while using a condom was the safest sex you could have, nothing was foolproof. He wasn't so stupid as to think there wasn't at any risk, just much less. I mean, hell, only abstinence was totally safe, and there was no way in hell that he was going there. Especially with a hot little piece like Justin just begging for it...

'Stop it!' he ordered. Hunching his shoulders against the frigid wind, he moved quickly to the 'Vette, sliding the key into the lock and pulling the long door open. He slipped inside, stretching his long legs out in the vintage car. The seat cradled him, and he breathed a little easier. Yeah, this was who is was. Brian fucking Kinney, the Stud of Liberty Avenue, alpha dog of his little group. He pushed all thoughts of what had just happened out of his mind, his persona settling around him like a well-worn glove. Look out, boys, here I come! Only somehow, it sounded hollow in his ears. Shaking his head, he pulled out of the parking lot and accelerated towards The Baths.

***

Justin tossed and turned in the big empty bed. He was surrounded by Brian's scent, and he could still feel him inside. His imagination flowed, and he thought back. Christ, Brian's dick had felt so hot, hotter than he ever remembered, larger than life. The slide of skin on skin was so different from the hitch of latex, so smooth and slippery, so perfect... He stuck two fingers in his mouth and began sucking. Once they were dripping wet, he reached back and slid them deep in his ass, mimicking Brian's earlier urgent thrust. As he scissored his fingers, he felt even wetter, and his mind spun. Could it be Brian's precum, deep in his ass, marking him forever? He knew this thought should worry him, what with HIV & STD's, but it didn't. He knew Brian always was safe, no matter how many partners he had, and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him... And he understood why Brian was worried. He hoped that one day, there would be no need for condoms between them. And he hoped that Brian would realize that he hadn't hurt Justin, that everything was fine, better than fine... But he knew Brian. He was probably on a major pain management binge right now, and the best he could hope for was that they could talk in the morning.

After trying for 30 minutes, he realized that he had to get off if he ever hoped to sleep. Justin climbed out of bed and went to the toybox, selecting a latex dildo that was about the size of Brian's cock. Lubing it up carefully, he slid the toy deep into his ass, and pumped it a few times, fantasizing that it was Brian, fucking his ass raw, getting ready to cum... He slipped his right hand around his dick, pulling on it as he pumped the dildo in his ass with the left, imagining Brian crouched over him, driving deep into his ass...

He came with a shout, spraying ropes of cum across the bedsheets and his stomach. Reaching for a hand towel, he wiped everything up, and rolled over, dildo still firmly wedged up his chute. Clutching Brian's pillow, he fell into a fitful sleep.

***

Brian pulled up at The Baths and parked, sliding out of the car in full predator mode. He had only one thing on his mind - to get off as quickly as possible, and as often as possible, until he couldn't think any more. He walked into the Baths, and took a key from the custodian. Stripping off his clothes, he placed them into a locker, grabbing the condoms and lube out of his pocket first. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he set off.

The first room he entered was a pool room. There were a variety of men lounging around, from hairy bears to tasty twinks and everything in between. Unfortunately, most were a bit below his standards. A sign on the wall proclaimed "No fucking in the pool - that's what the couches are for." A jaded looking attendant kept a bored eye on the proceedings. He scanned the room, but no one special caught his eye. Well, several tried to, but none measured up. He continued on, to the private rooms.

As he walked down the hall, his ass and cock were caressed many times though his towel, but he kept on moving. So far, there was no one worth his time. 'There is one, but he's at home,' a little voice taunted him. He scowled, shaking his head. Fuck, he was here to forget about that.

A flash of blond hair caught his eye from a room on his right, and he moved to the door to watch. A big dark haired stud had a young blond twink pinned against the bed face down, his arms held over his head, face buried in the sheets. He was fucking the hell out of the boy, his balls slapping loudly against soft creamy cheeks, grunting hard as he rutted deep inside. The boy moaned, tossing his head, his long blond hair flying around his flushed cheeks from the pounding he was getting. As the man got particularly rough, the boy cried out and struggled a bit, but he was pinned.

Brian watched, wondering if the boy was really enjoying it, or if he needed help. It could be game-playing with a safe word, or it could be almost rape. He flashed on Justin, and what his life could be like if he didn't have Brian to protect him. It could be Justin on that bed, having gone to the Bath's hoping for a little fun, and getting much more than he wanted. For a minute, he actually thought he saw Justin lying there, underneath the other man. Before he knew what he was doing, he had moved into the room and grabbed the man's shoulder, his fingers slipping on the sweat soaked flesh.

"What the fuck are you doing, buddy?" the stud roared. He paused, balls deep in the boy, and looked angrily at the intruder. His face changed, though, as he noticed how fine Brian was. "Hey, you wanna join in? More than enough here, and he's tight as hell."

Brian looked down at the boy, who had turned his head to the side and was wincing from the deep penetration. As the boy's green eyes opened, he squinted upwards at the dark form against the overhead light. His wince changed to a crooked grin, as he said, "Oh, yeah, come on... both of you at once."

Brian felt a deep throb in his groin. He'd done a number of 3 ways and more in his life, but only a few times had he double dicked anyone. "You sure? You said he was tight, and I don't want to hurt him."

"No, I can take it - just go slow, okay?" the boy begged.

"Hell, no, boy, you'll take it however we want to give it to you!" the stud stated forcefully.

He grabbed the boy under the shoulders, and rolled them over on the bed, keeping his dick buried deep inside at all times. The boy grimaced as his ass adjusted to the new position. "Get your legs up, boy, and get ready for the ride of your life!" the stud ordered.

Brian dropped his towel and moved onto the bed, kneeling between the stud's legs. He grabbed the boy's ankles and put them over his shoulders, then slid a condom onto his cock and lubed it up. He looked at the boys dark pink hole, the ring stretched tightly around the stud's cock. "You sure you can take it, boy? You look pretty full already. Don't want to tear you or anything."

"No, I can take it. Just stretch me with your fingers first!" the boy said, writhing slightly.

Brian grabbed the lube and poured it over the stud's dick and the boy's hole, then slid a finger inside. The boy jumped and moaned, his hole spasming around the intruder. Brian paused, then slid in another finger, tightening it up even more.

"Christ!" the boy whimpered.

"Too much?" asked Brian.

"No, more, please!" the boy urged.

"Go on, he can take it. It ain't the first time, or the last that his hole will be reamed out good. Right, boy?" the stud snarled.

"Right!....uhhhhh" the boy moaned, as Brian began scissoring his fingers, stretching his hole wide for double penetration.

Brian added more lube, and then squeezed the head of his dick firmly, to make it a little easier to fit in. He lined up, then removed his fingers as he pushed forward, the head of his dick easing into the blond's tight hole. He paused, letting the boy adjust to the increased girth, watching him closely. The stud held still, buried deep, holding the boy's hips firmly to keep him impaled. Once his ass stopped spasming, Brian pushed forward steadily, until he was buried balls deep in the boy.

Christ, it was tight! The stud was no slouch in the dick department, and Brian was surprised that the kid could take them both on at once. But he was, a rosy blush starting on his chest and moving up to his face. The stud let go of one hip, and reached around, jacking the boy's cock. At the first touch, the boy tightened, brings a huff to Brian's lips. Then he relaxed, and Brian continued to ream him. As the boy loosened up, the stud began rutting against him from behind, and Brian was lost in the feeling. His cock, rubbing against another, inside a tight hole...

The stimulation was overwhelming, and he came faster than he would have liked, but not before the stud shot his load off and the boy covered his chest with cum. He slipped out and pulled the condom off, tossing it towards the trashcan. The stud stayed in place, deep inside the boy, holding him while the tremors from his orgasm racked his body. The boy turned his face, and the stud reached up and kissed him, licking his lips and tongue.

Brian grabbed his towel. It was time to leave.

****

Leaving the blond boy and the stud behind, still wrapped around each other, Brian made his way through the bath house back towards his locker. As he passed through the pool room, he noticed a lean, handsome man giving him the eye. As Brian walked past, the man stepped forward and pressed close to him, grabbing his dick and whispering, "Looking for a good time? I'll make you cum like you never have before..."

Brian paused for a second, considering the offer. The man was definitely his type - tall, tanned, brunet, cut, with full, red, cocksucking lips. As he watched, the man's pink tongue came out and licked his lips, making them even more inviting. "Just what did you have in mind?" he inquired.

"First, I thought I'd suck on your tits, then give you a tongue bath, and then have you fuck my face until you shot your sweet load down my throat. Sound interesting?" the man purred, tilting his head down and glancing up through his lashes.

Brian knit his brows. While the offer was enticing, there was another thought running through his head. Reacting from habit, he placed his hand on the brunet's shoulder, pressing downwards slightly. The man bent down and began to lick all around his right nipple, sucking gently and teasing the nub with his teeth. Brian carded his fingers through the short hair, leaning back and letting the sensations run through him.

The trick babbled on. "Oh, baby, your body is so perfect, so tasty... I can't wait to suck your dick!"

In response, Brian pressed downwards, never loosening his grip on the trick's hair. The brunet slid his tongue down Brian's pec, across his 6 pack stomach, and reached out, tugging the towel loose and dropping it to the floor. He reached out, grabbing the base of Brian's cock with his right hand, and slid his full lips over the head, swirling his tongue around it.

Brian tightened his grip on the trick's hair, and forced more of his cock into the man's mouth. He pushed forward, then jumped back as the trick's teeth grazed his cock. "Cover your teeth!" he commanded, pulling the man back off his cock a little, then pushing in again. 'Christ,' he thought, as the trick failed to live up to his billing, 'why the fuck am I wasting my time here?' The active tongue couldn't make up for a slack mouth and the constant threat of teeth. He got a firmer grip on the brunet's hair, and pulled him off his cock.

"What's the matter?" asked the man, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shit, I've had better blow jobs from first timers. On your best day, you couldn't hold a candle to my... my..." Brian was at a loss for words.

"Your what? Boyfriend? Then why are you here?" the trick snarled, upset at being cast aside.

'Good question,' Brian thought. "I was just leaving." He pushed past the pissed off trick, who cursed him under his breath as he looked for another dick to suck.

Really, why had he left the loft, anyway? Because he gave into a wish that he didn't even want let himself acknowledge, except in his deepest dreams? Because he wasn't strong enough to turn away when he knew he should, to protect Justin even if he didn't want that protection? As he reached the locker, he realized that he didn't really want to return to Justin smelling of someone else. I mean, it wasn't the boy's fault what had happened. Brian took full culpability in that matter. Of course, Justin didn't try to stop it, but then it was Brian's responsibility to be the voice of reason, and to steer him in the right direction. He went back to the attendent, purchased a bar of soap, and took a quick shower before dressing. Then he headed back home.

It was pretty late when Brian got back to the loft, but it was before 3 am. No matter what happened, he always made it home by then, well, except for that time he ended up in jail with Mikey, but that was unavoidable. He opened the door as quietly as possible, removed his shoes, hung up his coat, and padded across the hardwood floor to the bedroom.

As he took the steps up to the bedroom, his eye was caught by the bright sheaf of blond hair and soft pale skin that was the hallmark of Justin's beauty. Of course, he was even more beautiful inside... Brian shook himself. Christ, he was turning into a lesbian in the late night hours! He moved over to his own side of the bed, and finished removing his clothes. Sliding into bed, he moved up behind Justin, who murmured in his sleep and pressed back against him.

Brian slid his hands down Justin's sides, caressing his baby soft skin. He moved forward, nestling his cock in Justin's ass crack. Then he stopped. What the fuck was this? He reached down, fingers trailing through Justin's cleft, and felt the base of the dildo protruding from his perfect ass. Grabbing it, he wiggled it slightly, and was rewarded by a sleepy moan of passion. Justin shifted slightly, rolling more onto his stomach, and arching his back slightly. Hm...

Brian followed him over, laying next to him, lightly rocking the dildo in his ass. From the feel, it must be one of the bigger ones, he mused. He licked Justin's shoulder, enjoying the fresh taste of his boy. He moved the dildo again, and Justin moaned louder, but stayed asleep. That gave Brian an idea.

He got up, and moved quietly over to the toy chest. He got out a different dildo, one that was about 1/2 the width of the one currently ensconced up Justin's ass, but just as long. He also grabbed the lube, and a few condoms, and returned to the bed.

Popping the top off the lube, he thoroughly coated the slimmer dildo, then set it the lube aside. Reaching down, he grasped the base of the big dildo firmly with his other hand, then slowly slid it out of Justin's ass. As it popped out, he slid the smaller dildo back in it's place.

Justin moaned loudly in his sleep, his face scrunching up slightly, a light sweat beading his upper lip. The sudden emptiness pulled him to the edge of wakefulness, but the gentle return of the comforting fullness lulled him back to sleep.

Brian began licking Justin's shoulder, then littered soft kisses all along his boy's smooth back. His skin was so soft... there should be a law against having skin that beautiful. As he laved the boy with his tongue, he reached for the dildo and began rocking it in Justin's ass. In and out, the strokes slowly getting longer and longer, faster and faster...

Justin grunted in his sleep, arching his back, spreading his legs wider, and pushing his ass into the movement of the dildo. His eyelids fluttered, as his mind caught up to his body. "B-b-brian?" he stuttered out, sleepily, but with heat.

"I'm here, Justin," Brian said, continuing to suck on Justin's creamy skin as he moved the dildo more forcefully in his ass.

"I'm glad you're home," Justin sighed, pushing his shoulder down on the bed as he forced his hips back harder, trying to drive more of the dildo inside. "God, that feels so good!" he moaned.

"You want to feel even better?" Brian asked, a smile playing across his lips. His night at the Bath's had given him an idea. And he had always wanted to teach Justin to be the best homosexual possible.

"Yes, Brian, please... anything!" Justin panted, his face growing flushed as Brian sped up the movements of the dildo in his ass.

"Roll over on your stomach, and spread your legs," Brian said heatedly, and Justin hurried to comply.

Pushing the dildo deep in Justin's ass, Brian reached over for the lube and coated his fingers. "You ready for anything, Sunshine?" he asked, in a smoldering voice.

"God, Brian, yes!" Justin moaned. He drove his knees down into the mattress, lifting his ass up higher, arching his back. "Fuck me, please!"

"Hold on," Brian ordered.

Justin's breath caught in his throat as he felt Brian's fingers around the base of the dildo. Brian pushed it in and out one more time, then slid a finger in along with it. Since Justin had been stretched by the larger dildo, he had no problem adjusting to the increased thickness.

Reassured by his reaction, Brian slid in another finger, then paused as Justin's hole spasmed. "Too much, Sunshine?" Brian queried.

"No, no, please, Brian... fuck me!" he begged, spreading his knees wider and arching his back more.

Seeing how hot for it Justin was, Brian began to more the dildo and his fingers in and out, then started scissoring his fingers, stretching Justin wider. The tight hole convulsed around his fingers, pulling them deeper and deeper inside.

"You up for more?" Brian murmured against Justin's shoulder.

"Give it all to me!" Justin cried, his hard cock throbbing and dripping against the duvet.

"Let me know if it's too much," Brian warned.

"It's never too much!" Justin moaned, his head spinning. He'd do anything Brian ever wanted to do, he'd be anything Brian wanted him to be. "Give it to me!"

Brian removed his fingers from Justin's ass, and reached over for a condom. Tearing it open with his teeth, he quickly smoothed it over his hard-on. Grabbing the lube, he spread a thick coating on his dick, then placed the tip against Justin's hole and squirted some inside.

"Christ, that's cold!" Justin hissed.

"It'll warm up," Brian smirked. They both laughed slightly at the memories that exchange brought.

Justin's laugh turned into a throaty groan as Brian slid his fingers in again around the dildo, fucking his ass. He felt Brian move up and over him, settling himself between his spread legs, his hand still firmly moving the dildo in & out of Justin's ass.

"Bear down, Sunshine," Brian ordered.

Justin did as he was told, and then gasped as he felt something wider than Brian's fingers enter his ass along side the dildo. Oh, my God, was he... could he be... Justin couldn't think. His could only feel, and try to breathe as he felt the head of Brian's cock pop into his ass. Everything was stretched so tight, and he could feel his pulse beating in his ass.

Brian's head was spinning. Christ, this felt so good, so right... so different from the Bath's. He let out a grunt as Justin's hole cinched up around him, pulsing on his dick. Keeping the dildo firmly pressed up Justin's chute with his palm, he moved his fingers to trace the spasming hole. "Relax, Sunshine" he soothed, massaging the ring of muscle.

Breathing hard through his mouth, Justin panted, trying to relax, to open up. He bore down, relaxing the rings of muscle as much as possible. Again and again he pushed, and each time, he opened a little more.

"That's it, that's my boy," Brian crooned. As he felt Justin relax, he pressed his forehead down between Justin's shoulder blades and drove a little bit more of his cock into the tight channel.

Justin gasped, but didn't tighten up again. He simply lifted his hips and arched his back more, trying to increase Brian's access to his hole.

"Good, good, boy, so very good..." Brian groaned, as he slowly but steadily slid his dick deep into Justin's willing hole. The sounds coming from Justin's lips turned him on even more, if that was possible. He paused, balls deep, and shuddered as Justin pulsed his muscles, massaging his dick from the inside.

"Fuck me, please, Brian! Fuck me hard, make me cum!" Justin begged, widening his stance to let his dripping cock rub on the duvet, desperate for any direct stimulation.

Brian was more than happy to oblige him. Keeping the dildo firmly pressed up Justin's chute, he pulled back until just the head was inside, then drove back in in one smooth movement. Justin's head flew back at the sudden movement, incoherent sounds pouring from his throat. Brian heard "fuck" and "harder" and "Brian", but it was all lost in the mishmash of sounds his dick was coaxing from the boy.

Again and again he drove his cock ball deep in the moaning boy, the force of his thrusts causing Justin's dick to rub on the duvet with each stroke. After only a few minutes, he could tell that Justin was almost there. His breath came in deep grunts, his head whipped back and forth sending his blond hair flying around his face, and his chest, neck and back were flushing bright red. He was so close, and Brian was just the man to get him there...

Suddenly, with a strangled yell, Justin reared up, his back muscles arching, straining, as he pumped his seed out onto the duvet. His ass pulsed again and again around Brian's dick. Brian drove deep into his sweet ass one more time, holding himself fully embedded as Justin forced Brian over the edge as well, filling the condom to near over-flowing.

Justin collapsed on the wet bedding, gasping for breath, the sweat cooling on his overheated body. Brian dropped on top of him, but soon rolled off to the side, grasping the condom by the base as he withdrew from Justin's ass. He reached down and grabbed the base of the dildo, slowly sliding it out and causing Justin to moan at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Tossing it on the floor next to the bed, he wrapped his arms around his boy and spooned up behind him.

"Mmmm... that was amazing!" Justin sighed, snuggling into Brian's strong arms. He turned around, slipping his arms around Brian's slim waist, and rubbing his forehead on Brian's muscular chest. Reaching out, he licked at the sweat pooling there from their earlier exertions.

"No, you were amazing," said Brian, gazing down at the damp blond head curled into his chest.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Justin said softly, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to stay awake.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, Sunshine," Brian comforted. "It was my fault."

"No... it was mine... I just... wanted..." Justin murmured, as he lost his battle with sleep.

Brian looked down at the angel sleeping in his arms. He couldn't get over how much this boy had changed him, and would continue to change him, if he allowed it. The question was, would he? Hell, he was tricking less, and when he did, the tricks seemed to be less satisfying then before. Only with Justin was it always right, always satisfying. But could he change enough to give Justin what he wanted? Skin on skin, no barriers of any kind...

"I wanted it, too," he whispered into the golden locks. "Maybe someday..."

The End

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Across The Pond | QAF Archive](http://www.qaf-fic.com/convert) \- <http://www.qaf-fic.com/convert/viewstory.php?sid=8599>


End file.
